Animorphs, The SubTroops
by LittleStories
Summary: What makes you think that Marco and the others are the only Animorphs? There is another group and they also have their own morphing cube! Ok, so where did they get it? Is this the Yeerks or new allies for real?
1. The Start

RRARP! as in Relax, Read, and Review Please!  
  
However, as of now, R4ever! As in Relax 4ever!  
  
Please read everything!  
  
Intro:  
  
Years and years before, during the golf war, a certain species of parasites came into earth. They were called the Yeerks. Slugs, gray slugs that crawls into the minds of any thinking being to control them.  
  
A few years before the Yeerks came, they were a peaceful race soaking up Kandrona sun in their pools back in their planet, inhabiting a small species known as the Gedds. An Andalite, Prince Seerow, came to see if the Yeerks were of any threat and in the end, taught them of the stars and the moon. He taught them of art and life. He taught them how to travel.  
  
It could have gone well, being friends with the Yeerks however, certain Yeerks realized about the thought that the bodies they had could be used for evil. Parasites.  
  
Soon, they were around the galaxy, conquering every unexpected planet. Soon, the Yeerks enslaved more and more races... Hork-Bajir... Taxxons... humans... most of all... one Andalite and he is the Abomination, the only Yeerk to control an Andalite.  
  
Andalites were given here on earth. Soon, the Yeerks attacked them unsuspected and the ship crashed earth.  
  
There were only two Andalite survivors. One is Prince Elfangor, the one who gave Marco, Jake, Cassie, Tobias, and Rachel the power to morph. He died in Visser Three's mouth.  
  
Ax is another Andalite. An aristh, a cadet-in-training.  
  
Together, they fight the Yeerks...  
  
Together, they hope to stop them...  
  
But did you know?  
  
There are more Animorphs than you can imagine?  
  
Nash...  
  
JM...  
  
Renz...  
  
Radjie...  
  
Renzo...  
  
And 2 Andalites.  
  
Terrance, an aristh  
  
And his brother Prash,  
  
Why Prash?  
  
Prashan seemed long.  
  
Anyways...  
  
What would happen if these two groups met each other?  
  
Visser Three is long dead,  
  
Visser Two has replaced him,  
  
And Visser Two's human name is Tom, Jake's brother.  
  
It's been months since Visser Three's death.  
  
The Andalites are coming.  
  
However, are they coming here to help us?  
  
Or to destroy us? 


	2. The Truth

The Truth Chapter 1: Marco  
  
By: Yukina-kun  
  
This was insane. Insane. Insane.  
  
Do you want me to say it again?  
  
Ok, insane.  
  
We were at Ax's scoop months after our terrible mission and yet, we still have a bit of a hard news.  
  
Currently, Ax said telepathically or more commonly known as thought-speak which can't do far distances, The Council of Thirteen has approved of the actions of the newly appointed Visser Two.  
  
Not that it was meant to be horrible, considering the fact that we eliminated Visser Three a few months ago. Alloran died in the process but hey, we're the Animorphs.  
  
Animorphs. That's a word you need to know. No really.  
  
Long time ago back when we were just 'little kids', we happened to walk by an abandoned construction site. There, we met our very first Andalite. Prince Elfangor. He gave us the morphing ability and died in the process.  
  
Ax, or Aximili-Esgarouth-Isthill, joined us a little later.  
  
I, on the other hand, dubbed us with the name 'Animorphs'. The truth is, it felt good to hear a Controller shout "Animorphs!" rather than "Andalites!"  
  
Anyways, we were kids So we were kids back then with this morphing capabilities. The Yeerks know who we are. We abandoned our lives with our families in the Hork-Bajir valley.  
  
Back to Ax's scoop...  
  
"How sure are you about this?" Jake asked. He's our leader, the big, fat leader with a red cape, and a big word in the front that marked the letter S. As in Superman.  
  
Ax said that he was just hypothesizing. That he may be wrong. I wanted to believe that he was wrong, I oh so wanted to know that the Yeerk troops would just leave Earth alone now that we killed Visser Three...  
  
They waren't.  
  
They wanted Earth more than ever.  
  
In short they waren't leaving.  
  
Then you say, "Why not call the Pentagon? Or arrange troops? Or call the Governess High Heels?"  
  
We can't. Not because your thinking that just maybe, earth has turned 99% Controllers.  
  
Not yet. But we were nearing it near fast.  
  
Should I be happy?  
  
No.  
  
"So call the Governess, Marco! What's up with you?!" you shout.  
  
Wouldn't. Mustn't. Can't.  
  
"Huh?!" you say flabbergasted.  
  
You read in the books about Visser Three was killed right? It's wrong. Yeah, we killed him in a Yeerk Pool Ship out in outer space but no authorities knew. High Heels didn't know.  
  
Okay, so the Governess knew but before she could tell the whole world about it, the Yeerks dragged her to the nearest Yeerk Pool and made her into a Controller along with her faithful bodyguard.  
  
Should I be happy?  
  
No.  
  
That day, no one saw us. No one saw the bear, the Hork-Bajir. True, we made a scene of ourselves and appeared in TV but we were just some really trained animals and guys in costumes.  
  
The Governess-Controller saw to that.  
  
I wanted to change that.  
  
Were fifteen now. I didn't bother to ask Ax's age.  
  
Our threat long ago was Visser Three.  
  
Our threat now was Visser Two.  
  
He wasn't much of an ego-maniac.  
  
He also wasn't that dumb.  
  
Want to know his name?  
  
Jake would kill me for this but you all have to know.  
  
His name is Tom. Yes, yes. Tom, Jake's brother. Tom, the Controller. He was just recently anointed Visser Two for his efforts even if he stole a Blade Ship. The Council of Thirteen didn't mind. They saw talent in Tom.  
  
Jake's calmed down already. He's had to deal with all of this. Everything. I could just bow down low to him. No, really. He's my best bud. Cool, calm. I was his perfect opposite.  
  
We tried to save Tom but couldn't. Jake learned to accept that. That was months and months ago. We had been fighting Tom... I mean, Visser Two.  
  
"What's he up to?" Cassie asked, "Is he set out to destroy the human race?" she said.  
  
We all looked at Jake since he might get hurt or something. "I'm cool." he said. We nodded.  
  
"So what's up?" I asked. Jake was this kid who started thinking positively about his brother. He got to talk to his brother once. Tom tried to talk to Jake and he did manage to say one word.  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
I guess that was enough for Jake. Now he always wears a smile on his face. What leaders do, people do. So we were all kids that was smiling in Ax's scoop. Not really talking but smiling.  
  
Was it a forced smile? I didn't know.  
  
All I knew was that if Toby and the others came here and see us all smiling or grinning sarcastically or not, she might consider bringing us to the nearest hospital. Yeerk owned or not.  
  
I couldn't take it.  
  
"So here we are standing around this place just wearing smiles on our faces," I said, still smiling. Turning to Ax, still smiling while trying to contort my face to adjust to my sarcastic voice, "This was the threat?"  
  
Ax was looking weirdly at us. He was an Andalite. Two stalk eyes, two normal eyes, a human torso, deer body, blue fur, and a deadly scorpion-like tail.  
  
Why do you have weird looks in your faces? he asked. I smiled at him.  
  
"Ax?" Cassie said.  
  
Yes? he said.  
  
"Say something sarcastic." Jake said. He was still smiling but you could see that there was some effort in his face that was trying to take out that smile. We were all like that.  
  
Are you all ok? Ax asked. He looked extremely worried.  
  
"We are." Cassie said still smiling.  
  
Maybe we were just happy that the old Jake is back and maybe Jake was happy that his brother was alright. I didn't know. We were just smiling.  
  
I will attempt to call the Andalite fleet now. Ax said. Then he shifted one of his hooves and looked at us in a strange look, However, Prince Jake, it would be better if you, um, look your best.   
  
"We are looking our best." Rachel said. I could see that she was trying to be this tough girl but with that smile on he face, it was near to impossible.  
  
It would be better if, ah, you try a more serious look Ax said.  
  
"What's wrong with this style?" I asked sarcastically. I guess it was to no effect since I was smiling.  
  
No offense but Marco, you all look like your stories of the angels. Faces glowing and some dimples. Ax said almost innocently, Andalites might believe that either you won the war or two, you just lost your minds.   
  
I had the urge to say a very sarcastic thing but this smile just won't wear off. It gave me a very light feeling. My mouth was starting to ache.  
  
I believe that you are al trying to say is that you will appear in that condition. Ax said. We all nodded.  
  
Ax turned to the Z-space transponder and started calling the Andalites.  
  
From Earth again. came the voice of an Andalite. He sounded bored, like we were wasting his time. We could see him. Yup, he looked impatient and ready to barbecue us if we were wasting his time.  
  
We all smiled.  
  
The Andalite Prince looked at all of us in surprise. I guess we looked weird.  
  
"I really have to find a way to take this smile away." I whispered to Rachel. She hit me square in my stomach. I lost my air. I tried to grasp for it still smiling. The Andalite looked at me as if I was mental or something.  
  
Report, he said to Ax. Ax nodded.  
  
We have successfully eliminated Visser Three. Ax started out. It has been months since we made contact with the Andalite fleet. We were telling him the news.  
  
The Andalite Prince looked surprise.  
  
We have also eliminated in the galaxy more than seven hundred thousand Yeerks. Ax said, We believe that their bodies are still out there. Dead but frozen.   
  
The Andalite couldn't talk. He seemed to be absorbing the information slowly.  
  
Really slowly.  
  
That was why Ax decided to continue.  
  
Although the elimination of Visser Three has come, Visser Two has replaced the invasion of Earth. Ax said. I felt Jake twitch. We were not smiling now. This was serious stuff. We need the help of the Andalite fleet. We are tired and weary. Many of us has already died and we feel like we cannot carry it out any longer. Visser Two knows us more than Visser Three and has attacked us... differently. We feel like we cannot hold out much longer. We need the Andalite fleet.  
  
Silence. The Andalite warrior talked to his some other Princes' at the back. We only heard murmurings, not understanding anything.  
  
That was when I realized that it was an insane idea. Insane. We had shown the Andalites that we were weak. Helpless. They would not help us with our current position.  
  
We killed Visser Three but HELLLLLOOOOOOOO! Visser Three, for your information is just a tiny slug. One that you could show to your mom and say, "Look mom! I found a telepathic worm!" And your mom will squeal, hit the "slug" away, tell you to wash your hands while she is busy walloping the Yeerk.  
  
Why did I think that they would help? Why?  
  
This was insane.  
  
I wondered if we could take it out any longer. I knew I was tired. I felt it in my bones. I wanted to just sit down and watch the Andalite fleet incinirate the Yeerks.  
  
Already, I was thinking of things to stop Visser Two. I was too tired and all I was thinking of was glory. I was tired of being pushed around by the Andalites, tired of seeing people die, tired of not having a normal life... I was too tired and a daydream seemed like the best thing to do.  
  
By the time the Andalite officer talked to us again, I was daydreaming that I was Marco the Powerful with beautiful girls all around me and Jake and the others with me but I was still at the top and I had just squashed a small slug in my hand.  
  
Gross.  
  
When the Andalite talked, I felt like I wanted to throw the transponder and never see it again.  
  
We beg your pardon. he said.  
  
"I knew it!" Rachel said as she threw her hands in the air. "I knew it! Bah! You Andalite All-powerful think that you are so powerful but I'm telling you one thing! When I get out of this war alive, which is a big IF, I will personally see that I will steal one of the Yeerk ships, find a way to get to Zero space, and hunt you down until not one of you is left!"  
  
"Rachel..." said Jake, "Calm down..."  
  
"I can't!" Rachel said, "Do you know what I'm feeling now Jake?! I have this crazy desire to throw the transponder never to see it again!"  
  
Sooo, Rachel and I had the same thought.  
  
Then she shouted out stuff that was not good for the ears.  
  
Cassie? She was just there. Standing, her feet clenched. Nothing. She might as well be close to tears.  
  
Ax? He looked embarrassed. Somehow, he was having a weird time trying to find out who was his people and who waren't.  
  
I guess we were all having a hard time.  
  
The Andalite Prince broke in again. We regret to tell you that we haven't been helping you for years. We... think, that it is time we come there.  
  
Wha?  
  
Did he just say something?  
  
Something like the magic word?  
  
Rachel was not easily fooled. "Do I believe you? Noooo! I do not. You did say that once and you shifted the fleet coming to Earth to the Anati system. Do I believe you? Do I? The answer is no."  
  
We have a fleet near your solar system. the Andalite said, They were supposed to head to the Anati system for reinforcements however it was not needed. They are in a current base that we Andalites have conquered. As much as we would like to help you now, the fleet might take a few months to come.  
  
"Are you serious about this?" I asked.  
  
The Andalite nodded.  
  
Was it a dream?  
  
I pinched myself and saw the others do the same.  
  
"Ow." we all said at the same time. Nope, not a dream.  
  
If it was not a dream, what was it?  
  
I took it.  
  
Reality. 


	3. The Preparations

The Preparations  
  
Chapter 2: Jake  
  
We were all in the Hork-Bajir valley. James was there. I knew that he was angry with me along with all of the other Auxiliary Animorphs...  
  
My name is Jake. Leader Jake. Commander Jake. Jake with no more family.  
  
I had a family but my parents and my brother were all Controllers. I am sure you already know the basic. Marco, my best bud, saw to that.  
  
The Auxiliary Animorphs. These are kids with morphing abilities.  
  
"Duh!" you say, "We can see the word Animorphs so they are morph capable."  
  
The difference between the Animorphs and the Auxiliary Animorphs was that the Auxiliary Animorphs were vecols, an andalite term for someone who was handicapped.  
  
We chose them since the Yeerks will not touch them. Come to think of it, where do you see a Controller with no arms but fighting? Yeah, there are the ninjas but you can't just see ninjas at the nearest hospital can you?  
  
On our attempt to kill Visser Three, many of these Auxiliary Animorphs has died. I don't know if I should feel guilty or not. I feel guilty even if James said that there was nothing to be guilty about.  
  
I was leader. Leader thinks. We have feelings. We have emotions. We get scared. We feel guilty.  
  
But now I'm ok.  
  
Even if Visser Two is my brother.  
  
"We have to make an attack to Visser Two." Toby said. She's the 'seer' which means, she does not talk like an average four-year-old like the common Hork-Bajir. She understands things.  
  
"Why bother?" Marco said as he lay beside the trunk of the tree. It was night and the campfire was in front of us. Somehow, we weren't sure if what the Andalites said was real.  
  
Marco, Marco, Tobias said as he flew down to the lowest branch, Don't you think that we ought to look presentable in front of the Andalites? We don't want them to think that we're weak right?  
  
"Whatever." Marco said as he munched on the stale bread we had.  
  
I have my doubts. Ax said, I may see that this is the Andalite fleet that we are hoping for however, how sure are we that they will come? What if they do not? All our efforts will be wasted.  
  
There was touch of bitterness in Ax's voice. I guess he was still battling who were his people and who weren't. Still, Ax had a point.  
  
"I think what Ax suggested is alright." Cassie said. She's one of the Animorphs and the one I really love.  
  
"Hello!" Marco said as he threw his hands high up in the air, "If we attack the Visser Two, no offense Jake, which is a big IF, what happens if they don't come, huh! We used our sorry buts for nothing.  
  
"Marco, your mouth is full." Rachel said as he edged away from Marco wherein pieces of breadcrumbs were spitting at her every few seconds.  
  
"At least if we did that, we still have suspended the Yeerks for quite some time." Cassie said, "We attack them, manage to reinforce ourselves a little bit and if the Andalites don't come, which is a big IF, we have ourselves many people so we can defend the last remnants of this planet."  
  
I was starting to guess that our favorite word right now was the big IF.  
  
Still, what Cassie said was true and I was dumb enough not to think of it. Cool. Why didn't I think of it that way?  
  
When she meant presentable, she meant that we had to try to keep Earth as safe as possible. Like a victory dance. You know, give it all your best since the Andalites are coming here.  
  
Or will they?  
  
Which was the question we needed to ponder.  
  
See, the Yeerks took the morphing cube already, which was, thanks to Tom. Yeah, the fact about Cassie giving the morphing to save me from mental derangement is true. The Yeerks already have the morphing cube.  
  
But it's all not lost.  
  
Visser Three hasn't given the all the Controllers the morphing power. Now, Tom, I mean the Yeerk in his head, is very possessive of the morphing cube. Yeah, he can morph however he has found a way to stop, or rather, eliminate the morphing capabilities.  
  
How did he do it?  
  
Let me tell you this: I'm shrugging right now.  
  
The morph-stopper (which I might tell you will forever eliminate morphing capabilities unless touching the morphing cube) is mainly liquid. The Yeerk in his head, (A/N: I don't know its name so someone tell me) thought that a morph-capable being cannot morph with no DNA to morph to.  
  
So he made the Eliminator, which I might add is not the Ellimist. It destroys the DNA of any animal that is in the body of another being rather than its own.  
  
How he did it?  
  
I don't know.  
  
Soon, he finally managed to find a way to stop the morphing capabilities. He believed that morphing could be achieved since your excess skin is sucked in Zero-space. If there was a way to stop the excess skin in Zero-Space...  
  
He did it. I remembered hearing from Tom that it (the body) is magnetized to reject being separated from its body whenever large masses of skin are taken out.  
  
So now, in the Yeerks side, Tom is only the one who was morph- capable.  
  
Until now...  
  
So again, the Andalite fleets are coming.  
  
"This is insane." Marco said, "But whatever decision you have Jakey- boy, I'm all for it."  
  
I nodded. "Thanks Marco." I said. I started pacing around. Toby looked at me. "There are certain problems that we are experiencing now. Tom, I mean the Yeerk in his head, hold the morphing cube which I am very certain that the Andalites will never agree."  
  
Ax nodded.  
  
"Two, we have the other Animorphs." I said, pointing to James. "The Andalites have accepted, in one-way or the other, that we, Marco, Cassie, Rachel, and I, has the power to morph. However, can they take the fact that there are new Animorphs?"  
  
No. Ax said, my people will kill you all for that. he said innocently.  
  
"Gee Ax, that was a reassuring though." Rachel said sarcastically.  
  
Thank you. Ax said.  
  
"So, we have to prove to the Andalites that the decisions we made are reassuring enough." I said.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" James said.  
  
"I'm sorry James but we have to let you fight or rather- prove yourselves to the Andalites." I said.  
  
"Why would the Andalites not want us?" James said referring the 'us' as the Auxiliary Animorphs.  
  
Andalites are very particular about physical capabilities. Ax said, They refer vecols as beings that should be separated from the rest.  
  
"Why you-"James said as he lunged to Ax as Marco jumped to him, literally, and held James back. Rachel came and helped Marco.  
  
"I have this great idea..." Marco said as he struggled to hold James down, "Why don't we stop fighting, skip the basic, and head out to the advanced level?"  
  
"Not bad." I commented.  
  
"How do we do that?" Toby said, "I'm very sorry Jake, however, I do not want to sit this out."  
  
"Yeah, you can come too." I said as I scrambled my brain for a plan. The truth was, I didn't have any sort of plan but I did have a scratch. Still no visible plan in sight.  
  
"How do you get your plans anyway?" Marco said as he crossed his arms, "It seems to pop out in thin air."  
  
I shrugged.  
  
Then I started talking hoping that after every word, I could find another word to add to it. "It's like this," I said at first, buying time, "Everything's back to square one. There is only one being capable of morphing and that's well, Tom and the Yeerk in his head. Two, the Yeerks are starting from scratch. As in scratch. We eliminated seventeen thousand or more Yeerks in the galaxy. However, they still have a crew of another seventeen thousand somewhere out there as the Chee said."  
  
"Erek helped us?" Rachel said in disbelief, "After what we did to him? After blackmailing him?"  
  
I nodded. "He understood." then to the whole group, "We have to attack Visser Two and destroy as much of his plans."  
  
"What about Tom?" Marco asked. See, he's my best friend but he can still be a pain in the butt.  
  
"If we see him, and he does trouble, I don't know, attack him." I said. The others looked at me closely before nodding.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::  
  
Ok, that was done. I don't really know how they all feel since this is the first time I wrote an Animorph fic but I AM trying. I'm not going to give up. -o 


	4. The Others

The Others  
  
Chapter 3: Ax  
  
My name is Aximili-Esgarouth-Esthill. I am an Andalite trapped here on Earth. My brother Prince Elfangor, died in the mouth of Visser Three. Nevertheless, Visser Three is dead now.  
  
My brother broke one of the laws of our people. He gave five humans, Marco, Cassie, Prince Jake, Rachel, and Tobias, the power to morph. Tobias is now a nothlit in the form of a red-tailed hawk.  
  
TSEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWW!  
  
I dodged to the right to avoid the Dracon Beam. As the time went on, the Controllers, human or any being, that wielded a Dracon Beam, became greater and greater in their aim.  
  
That particular Dracon Beam grazed the skin at my side. I charged at the Hork-Bajir and sliced his hand off. The Hork-Bajir stared at his hand, no wait, and stump, looked at me, and attempted to hit me with the stump.  
  
Prince Jake told me to at least not kill anyone. Human, Hork-Bajir, Taxxons, even if I did not understand why. However, as the Hork-Bajir raised a stump at me, I realized I had to make his head a stump.  
  
Ax! Jake told us not to kill anyone! Marco shouted at me. Marco is a human who they say has a great sense of humor. He is also very smart. He is in a gorilla morph.  
  
Earth has a variety of species. One predator over the othe-  
  
Ax! Marco shouted again. I sliced another Hork-Bajir that attempted to slice me first.  
  
Marco, I explained calmly so as not to offend his feelings, Those two- I mean, these three Hork-Bajirs that I have killed have tried to slice me first. Are you implying that I should let them slice me?   
  
But Jake said not to kill- umph! anyone! Marco said as he knocked out two Hork-Bajirs and accidentally killed another. I did not know if that was another human humor. One day, when things seemed peaceful enough, I will attempt to ask them if this particular episode was described in the human humor.  
  
Prince Jake the tiger suddenly came to us. James and his team, I am sure were safe already somewhere in the woods. Prince Jake looked at the fallen Hork-Bajir.  
  
Don't tell me... Prince Jake said.  
  
Yeah, I know. Marco said, raising his gorilla arms in defeat. It looked kind-of funny to see a big gorilla surrendering to a tiger.  
  
We ran outside and met at the back of another building. We were attacking a fully Yeerk infested building. A building that Prince Jake said made chocolates. I had wanted to go in. To see how the delicious chocolates are made. All of them said no.  
  
"Wonder what's taking Cassie, Tobias, and Rachel so long?" Marco asked, fully human again. "I mean, if they are in trouble, they could just scream like babies and then we rescue them."  
  
Prince Jake shook his head. If I understood humans right, I think that meant pity.  
  
TSUUG! TSUUG! TSUUG! TSUUG! TSUUG!  
  
The helicopter! I shouted. Then I saw a bird that was attempting to open the helicopters window. Tobias!   
  
The red-tailed hawk turned to look at me while still pecking the window.  
  
Oh, hey Ax, he said in thought speak that was barely faint, Glad to see that you're here too. I think it would be better if you three help me in a bit. My beak's starting to feel numb from all that pecking, which, by the way, wasn't supposed to happen.   
  
Prince Jake, I said to Prince Jake, I think Tobias is trying to say is that we should go and help him by flapping our wings.   
  
"Oh, look! I'm flapping!" Marco said as he flapped his arms. I did not understand what he could achieve from doing so since humans did not have feathers.  
  
"Marco, stop it. Let's go help Tobias." Prince Jake, halfway to peregrine falcon. Marco was starting to be osprey. I morphed into a osprey too.  
  
Yes, let us help, I said as feathers popped all over me. I shrank as my hind legs shifted forward and my front legs starting to disappear. Soon, in the place where the humans have their mouth, a beak came out. Soon, I was full osprey. Prince Jake and Marco were flapping up to Marco.  
  
Wait for me! I shouted to them, not wanting to be left behind and let them do all the rest. Marco and Prince Jake clung to railings at the bottom of the helicopter and began to demorph. Prince Jake and Marco clung to the railings. Then, Marco morphed into a gorilla and clung to the railings that bent a little due to Marco's gorilla weight. The helicopter shifted downwards.  
  
"Whoa!" the pilots of the helicopter- as what the humans called it, said. If Tobias could grin, he could be grinning right now. I saw Visser Two in it.  
  
Ha! Take that Visser Two! Tobias shouted to him in thought speak.  
  
Soon, Visser Two morphed into something small as we expected. Tobias flew to the other side of the helicopter. We could not see Visser Two anymore so we expected him to morph into a flea.  
  
Down came the helicopter with Marco and Prince Jake, in his tiger morph with Tobias and I flying at the side waiting for Visser Two to get out in his insect morph.  
  
The helicopter came crashing down and Prince Jake and Marco jumped to the trees to prevent them from burning.  
  
CRA- BOOOOOM!  
  
The sound of the helicopter exploding reached our ears.  
  
I'm trying to see if Visser Two can escape that. Marco shouted.  
  
Marco... Prince Jake said sternly. Unfortunately, Marco seemed to have forgotten that Visser Two is Prince Jake's brother.  
  
There! Visser Two! In a flea morph! Tobias shouted.  
  
Remember! Don't kill him! Prince Jake shouted to Tobias who started to prepare his launch at the tiny insect that I could not see.  
  
TSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRR!  
  
I could not see Visser Two in his insect morph but I trusted Tobias in his keen eyesight. The place was filled with smoke and fire.  
  
Um, Prince Jake? I said uncertainly as I watched Prince Jake and Marco swinging/ running in the forest floor to the crash sight.  
  
What is it Ax? Marco said sarcastically, Can't you see were running at breakneck speed and then suddenly you just pop out and say, 'Hey! Can I be your friend?'  
  
I said nothing like that. I defended however as I said that, I wondered if I really said anything like that.  
  
Forget Marco, Prince Jake said, What were you about to say?   
  
Prince Jake, we need to go to the nearest um, phone as you call it. I said.  
  
Oh, a phone? Marco said again, sarcastically, Why? So that you could call 911 to report that, your butt is on fire?   
  
No Marco. I corrected, The forest. The fire from the forest is clinging to the leaves. The fire from the leaves spread out to other leaves and the trees will burn the other trees and-  
  
Oh, so you mean a forest fire? Marco said as he simplified it.  
  
Yes. I said.  
  
Ok... Prince Jake said.  
  
What?! They both shouted at the same time.  
  
Why didn't you tell us?! Marco yelled.  
  
I did. I merely implied that the fire is clinging to the leaves and then to spread to other trees-  
  
Ok, Marco, go to the phone and report to 911 that a forest fire is not under control, understand? Prince Jake ordered Marco.  
  
Like where can I find the nearest phone booth? Marco said. But he bounded off to the building.  
  
Ax, Prince Jake said to me.  
  
Yes? I said.  
  
Let's go help Tobias,   
  
I nodded.  
  
We ran and the smoke was clouding our vision. We ran to the place where Visser Two was but all I saw was that Tobias was trying to flap away from the fire that was nearly burning his wings.  
  
At last! Tobias said when he spied the two of us, What took the two superheroes to rescue the poor little bird?  
  
Tobias was saying a rhetorical question. It meant that a person asks a question but answers it himself or he does not want it to be answered it anymore.  
  
We have been running. I said, telling the truth.  
  
Tobias and Prince Jake looked at me like I said something humorous. Then Prince Jake turned to Tobias, Where is he? he asked.  
  
He got away. Tobias said, I tried to but the smoke was clouding my perfectly perfect vision.  
  
Perfectly understood. Prince Jake said.  
  
KABOOOM!  
  
What the- Prince Jake said as he whisked around to the direction of the building.  
  
The building! I shouted.  
  
Marco! We both said at the same time.  
  
Don't worry, the gorilla is still in control. Marco said from behind. We whisked around and saw him carrying a phone. From the telephone booth.  
  
Marco... Don't tell me... Prince Jake said.  
  
Somehow I recognized that particular telephone.  
  
Marco? Isn't that the newest model of a telephone booth, the one that took thousands of dollars to make? I asked.  
  
It did? Marco said as he looked at the telephone, Geez, I never knew that...  
  
Will you guys quit it! We have a forest fire that is NOT under control! Tobias shouted. I looked around. I saw that the helicopter was empty which should have proved that the pilots escaped. There was a series of birds flying with small animals, which was running away from the fire.  
  
We have to do something! Prince Jake shouted. Then to Marco, Marco, where is the nearest water hydrant or at least the nearest stream?   
  
A couple of miles away. Marco explained, I could get there in thirty minutes but if I come back, I'll only return with a handful of water.  
  
WHEOW! WHEOW!  
  
The police and fire truck sirens! But how?  
  
Marco, is that telephone still working? I asked.  
  
No, why would it? he said.  
  
We have to go... Prince Jake said.  
  
What if those are Controllers? I asked. It was strange but we were not doing anything but talking amidst the smoke, fire, and embers. If an Andalite were here and asked what we were doing, I would say that this is a sort of human humor where despise the danger, everyone talks calmly.  
  
Not to worry. Prince Jake said, Controller or not, they would still take the responsibility of taking out the fire. Now, what are we doing standing here? Go! GO!   
  
Coming... Marco said.  
  
Flying... Tobias said.  
  
I realized that I had to say something. Um, running...  
  
Am I dreaming but did Ax develop the human humor and not Andalite humor, which by the way, they don't have any humor? Marco said.  
  
Sorry Marco. Tobias said from above, But I didn't understand you so I guess I can't answer your question.  
  
There was silence as we went farther and farther from the crash site.  
  
A few miles from the crash site, we demorphed. I morphed in my human form with Tobias circling above to see if anyone was coming.  
  
"Where are Rachel and Cassie?" Jake said as he emerged from his morph, that is a human. It is very peculiar to see humans. They only have two legs to support them with no tail or wings. However, it had a good side too. Humans have mouths. A mouth that can taste and make vibrations.  
  
"They said. Ed. Cassie and Rachel said that- Da-at. That they are safe. Ayf. Say-Fe. Sssss... the s sound gives the chills Prince Jake." I said.  
  
"Yeah, it does. Does. Doessssssss... Oh great, see what you did Ax? Now I felt like repeating every word I said.  
  
"I'm sorry. So-ory." I apologized. Mouth sounds are very fun to make.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it's ok." He said, "Oh yeah, Ax? Don't call me Prince Jake."  
  
"Yes Prince Jake." I humbly said.  
  
Oh my gosh! Tobias shouted from above.  
  
"Hey Tobias!" Marco called to him, "Do you know that you sounded like a girl?"  
  
No! Wait! You guys gotta see this! Tobias said as he circled round and round that seemed to portray excitement, Ok, why am I feeling dizzy? Someone! Caaaaaatch meeeeeeeee!   
  
Tobias whirled to the ground. I tried to catch Tobias and so were Prince Jake and Marco. We had some sort of relay race that I saw on TV and I guess it had something to do with baseball.  
  
We were trying to catch Tobias in our hands.  
  
"No! Tobias!" Prince Jake shouted as he ran to catch Tobias. He caught Tobias but Tobias bounced of Jake's arm. Marco jumped to get Tobias but he missed.  
  
"Ax!" Marco said as he slammed to the ground.  
  
"I will attempt to catch him!" I shouted as I ran. Unfortunately, running on two legs is hard. I remembered seeing in TV that they "skidded" to catch the ball. I ran to catch Tobias, skidded, and caught Tobias in my hand, unharmed.  
  
"Great catch, Ax!" Marco said as he and Prince Jake stood up to run to us.  
  
I turned to Tobias.  
  
"Tobias, are you ok?" I asked. Ok was a word I had picked here in earth. It meant that if the person was healthy and unharmed.  
  
Tobias however, did not answer my question.  
  
Animorphs! he said, There's a bunch of kids out there and they morphed and they had an Andalite with them!  
  
My hearts quivered.  
  
They were here already?  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::  
  
Was that ok? C'mon guys, review. Please? (  
  
Thank you! 


	5. The Andalite

The Andalite  
  
Chapter 4: Terrance  
  
My name is Terrance. I am an Andalite. As much as I can decipher about my past, that is much that I can tell. I seem to have forgotten about my memory and who I was. Upon further investigating about the problem of mine, I soon came to realize that my name started with the letter "T". My friends, human friends, decided to give me names and finally we landed on the name "Terrance."  
  
The Yeerks are here. They have come to infest this planet. My friends told me the exact time I lost my memory. According to them, I was walking aimlessly in front of Kathy's house. Kathy is one of us. She has been given the power to morph and is now a nothlit.  
  
As I was saying, they say I was walking in front of Kathy's house aimlessly. Kathy came and took me in the house. Her other friend, Madi came over to her house and accidentally saw me. She helped me and I 'revived' as they say. After nearly being spotted by a Controller, she showed me to her parents and from that day on, her whole family. Then afterwards, JM, Leisa, Paul, Nick, were 'dragged' into the whole thing.  
  
I do not remember that particular day.  
  
They say that I had sufficient knowledge about the Yeerks until I accidentally fell in a fifty-foot high house in one of our ways to attack the Yeerk compound. I had managed to break my fall however I had lost my memory.  
  
However, I remembered the time I had taken Kathy as a Prince. I had mistaken him for a man and had accidentally called me Prince. She is the leader of the "group". Whenever I would say Prince, she would say, "Did I forget to mention that I was a girl?". Sometimes, when I feel better, I call her Princess, which is another term used for women.  
  
"Caaaaaaaan we just go hooome?" Madi wailed. Humans produce sounds with their mouths. This particular words that Madi just said is called wailing. "I mean, I know we came here but what's the point?! I mean, I'm really worried about the guys we left behind in the Philippines! Arg! Arg! Arg!" she said.  
  
We are the Animorphs, the Animorphs from the Philippines. We came here in America on the simple fact that we were no longer safes back there. We decided to confuse the Yeerks that we were going in Europe using our morphs. We made one of the Chee do it and then he will find his way back to America to help us out.  
  
We had left Nick back in the Philippines to help the other ve- I mean, the auxiliary Animorphs who are all vecols except for four.  
  
The Yeerks know who we are, although I doubt that they know anything about me. They know who my friends are and what they do. So we had to sneak in a ship. We 'kidnapped' certain people so we could take their places. In the end, they understood who we were and agreed to let us take their places and to acquire their DNA. Therefore, we were able to sneak to America and had given us an ample amount of money to use for our whole stay here.  
  
We had been here for two days.  
  
"I wannnnnnna goooo hooooooooomeeeeee!" Madi wailed again. "Why oh why did I go here?! Whyyyyyyyyyyy?"  
  
Princess Kathy shook her head. We were in the food court eating. Eating is a process wherein you place a very wonderful substance called food and chew it with your teeth. Then your saliva softens the food and you swallow it. There it is digested in your stomach.  
  
But the TASTE! I was eating the thing called hamburger in tiny small bites at a time. I wanted-oh-so-wanted to just swallow the whole hamburger however Princess Kathy said that it wouldn't be safe for someone to see me eating like I haven't eaten for weeks.  
  
"Ter, are you ok?" Paul said as he looked at me. Ter was a shortcut my name Terrance. Sometimes, when the human mouth is tired from chewing, they talk in shortcuts to not further tire their mouths.  
  
"I-I..." I stammered, hoping they'll undertand, "I long to eat this. This. The-ese. This hamburger. Burg. Burgr. Rrrrr. Rrrrr. Rrrrrr. Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr."  
  
"Ok! Ok! Stop it!" Paul said as he raised his arms in defeat, "Eat that burger."  
  
"Thank you." I said. However, deep inside, my emotions were brimming. If Paul was a leader and not a thinker, I would have loved to call him Prince.  
  
I placed the half a burger in my mouth. I looked confused at the piece of burger still protruding in my mouth.  
  
"I think that Terrance over here has realized that he can't place half a burger in his mouth," Paul said as he leaned back in his chair, grinning.  
  
I took the burger out sheeplesly as they all laughed. I decided that from now on, I would stick to eating the burger piece by piece.  
  
"Sooo, are we ready?" JM asked as he crushed the sheet of paper of paper lined with plastic into the tray in the table. In that paper was supposed to have another burger. But JM finished ahead of me.  
  
"Terrance, are you done?" Leisa asked. "I mean, I know we told you not to eat your hamburger as a whole but we didn't tell you to eat your hamburger in little miniscules..."  
  
"Oh, so that's why I could hardly savor the delicious hamburger." I said as I began wolfing down the little piece of hamburger I had.  
  
My human friends shook their heads sideways. If I understood right, it had meant pity.  
  
Chapter 4.2  
  
We were walking to a specific building that made chocolates. I had long remembered a certain desire for those 'candies' however, I had once eaten a rotten chocolate and do not wish to attempt eating it again.  
  
"We are close." I said, "Close. C-CloOse. Ose. Ooooooooo."  
  
"Yeah." Princess Kathy said, "I wonder why the Yeerks would want a chocolate factory for themselves?"  
  
"Oh duh!" Paul had said. Both Princess Kathy and Paul fight over dominance occasionally, however, they are still friends. "I mean, if you own your own chocolate factory, all you do is lure all the Andalites by putting up a big, "Chocolate: For Free" sign and they'll come barging by the millions." he continued in what humans call a sarcastic way.  
  
My eyes furrowed at the thought, "I do not wish to attempt. Tempt. Empt. To eat another chocolate. Ate. Choco. Ch. Ch. Choo. Choo."  
  
"Ter..." Leisa groaned.  
  
"Yes? Yes. Ye-es." I had said. Mouth sounds are so fun to make.  
  
"Stop playing with your mouth." she said.  
  
"I wasn't playing with my mouth." I said. "Outh. Th. Th. Th. Th."  
  
"Hey! Watch it! Saliva's spitting!" Paul said as he went out of my direction. I apologized.  
  
We were walking in the forest, as I tasted the grass. It tasted good however, not great by Andalite standards.  
  
KA-BOOOOOM!  
  
"What was that?!" Princess Kathy shouted over the explosion.  
  
"There!" I pointed to an explosion a little far from us. A little behind the explosion was a building. The chocolate building.  
  
"Did the Yeerks know were here?" Princess Kathy asked, feeling a little bit nervous.  
  
"We will never know..." Madi said as she placed in a small voice, like the little three year old humans give.  
  
"Wolf forms, guys!" Princess Kathy said to us. In a few minutes, we had morphed into wolves.  
  
We had just entered America when we all decided to go to the zoo and acquire some animals. It was called the Gardens. We had acquired the wolf morph by going in the wrong door. Then, we practiced to use it.  
  
Now, let's move out. Princess Kathy said as she bounded away.  
  
Aren't wolves, or any particular animal, runs away from the fire or any sort if explosion? Madi asked.  
  
Yeah... Princess Kathy said, That's why we have to slink a little. Try to make ourselves wolves that you know, wants to know what caused the explosion.   
  
In short, smart wolves. Paul said instinctively, Simplistically? Humans in morph.   
  
We were running towards the explosion when we smelled something strange.  
  
Animals? I wondered aloud.  
  
I'm starting to guess that one is a gorilla, one is a tiger, one is some animal I can't smell out. Paul said, It's not a pretty bunch. I don't think a gorilla, a tiger, and a strange four legged animal would like to hang out to with other.   
  
Can they be Andalites? Leisa suggested.  
  
Why would they be here? Madi asked, I mean, the last time an Andalite came here was to plant a little bomb that was strong enough to blast the earth. And to think that was under Andalite authorities supervision.   
  
I remembered that time. I too, had great respect for my kind. However, I wondered why would they do too much of that?  
  
We have to attract them to us. Princess Kathy said.  
  
Are you nuts?! Paul shouted, And then we have to detonate that bomb again? No way. Never. Huh-uh.  
  
See that bird flying over there? Princess Kathy said.  
  
It's called a red-tailed hawk, from what I read. I said as we all stopped and watched that bird dive to the rubble.  
  
We'll attract them here? Madi said hopefully. She liked anything extreme. However, there were times that she forgot to stop.  
  
Yes. Princess Kathy said.  
  
How? Leisa asked.  
  
Terrance over here will morph back to his Andalite form and I guess that will pretty much attract them to us. Paul said knowingly.  
  
That was my line. Princess Kathy said instinctively, Anyway, I'll be there.   
  
Cool. Leisa said.  
  
What about mee? Madi wailed like a kid.  
  
You hide and the moment that the Yeerks will come, you all attack. Princess Kathy said. That had me confused.  
  
Yeerks? I said doubtfully, Aren't they Andalites?   
  
Yeerks. Princess Kathy said firmly. Look, we have to hurry so put it this way: The last time the Andalites came here to plant the second bomb, they pretty much lost the morphing cube and it was taken by the Yeerks, right? We got the that morphing cube back and returned it to the Andalites, however, the Yeerks already had a sufficient morphing power.   
  
Yes... I said, Go on...   
  
Put it this way, Kathy said, Can't it be a fact that the Andalites came to a great country such as America? Couldn't there be a chance that the Andalites who came to America gave the morphing cube? Or rather, lost the morphing cube?   
  
Then why is it that the Yeerks haven't controlled America? Leisa asked, We use the morphing technology for power. To attack. To weaken the enemy. Who are the Yeerks enemy?   
  
Another small group of Andalites? I said hopefully. This must be the "good" Andalites if not, this country, America, would have been conquered.   
  
Yeah, Terrance has a point. Madi said, So that's step two. Look for the Andalite group after we kick these Yeerks who stole the morphing power!   
  
Yeah! Paul said in an imitation I had seen in the movies, the movie wherein the small groups would fight until death plus, in those movies, the small group dies.  
  
I shivered at the thought. Humans can make deathly humor if they wanted to. I had wondered why humans still call it humor.  
  
Prince Kathy, I saw the red-tailed hawk flapping up from the explosion. I said. Whenever the fight comes, I would usually come to call Princess Kathy to Prince.  
  
Move! Now! Prince Kathy ordered. Paul, Madi, and Leisa bounded away behind the bushes and hid away from sight. I had told them that hawk eyes had very good vision.  
  
I watched as Prince Kathy and JM demorphed back to a human. It wasn't a pretty sight however, when the red-tailed hawk came, both were completely back to their human forms.  
  
Strike one. JM said. Boy, and here we were thinking that we can live our life here in America...   
  
Kathy grinned.  
  
Footsteps... I said as I thought-spoke privately to them.  
  
Yeah, we hear them. And smell them. Boy, one seemed to have lost his deodorant. Paul said.  
  
I heard Madi strike Paul in the head.  
  
Nice. I heard Leisa mutter to Madi and Paul.  
  
An Andalite walked into view. An Andalite. Prince Kathy seemed to be at lost for words. A human boy with short hair appeared.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
Those Controllers must have captured the Andalite! Paul yelled loud.  
  
"Wait, what do you- "the young boy was not able to finish as four two suddenly attacked him. The Andalite male lashed out his tail and the three of the wolves were hit.  
  
Madi! JM yelled, Paul!   
  
Everyone, that Andalite might be a Controller. He must be the Abomination! Prince Kathy yelled.  
  
How dare you say that I am the Abomination?! the other Andalite yelled in thought speak.  
  
Attack! Prince Kathy said to all of us. I looked at my side and saw that Kathy had morphed into a wolf along with JM.  
  
They all attacked.  
  
Wait! I yelled.  
  
"Um, Marco, I guess you would be in handy now." the boy said in some sort of weird human humor.  
  
The gorilla is ready to party. a thought speak said from somewhere in the forest. That pretty much stopped everyone.  
  
Gorilla?! the humans said. A gorilla?!   
  
Suddenly, a gorilla came swinging and landed in front of the boy and the Andalite. A bird came attacking and pecked JM in the head.  
  
Ow! JM said, Who did that?!   
  
Red-tailed swooping bomb Airlines at your service. the red-tailed bird said to the short-haired boy. And Rachel and Cassie are on their way.   
  
"Well. I guess that's good." the short-haired boy said.  
  
Prince Kathy, I don't think we should attack right away... I said to her, There might be an explanation...   
  
There I none. Yeerks are Yeerks. If we give them a chance, they would kill us or worse, capture us. she said.  
  
I was surprised. She had always listened when I had wanted to say something. This was the first time she didn't say anything, or rather, did not listen with what I have to say.  
  
AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! the gorilla said as Paul bit the gorilla's hand and tore away a huge chunk of flesh. The gorilla looked at the wound. Ok, so who was the inconsiderable ninny who bit my arm? the gorilla said angrily and let out with what is considered as a gorilla roar.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:Oh guys, sorry about the thing it was supposed to be the or the beggining of the thought speach but this particular computer does not have iSpell. Waaaaaaahhhhhh.


End file.
